Freak!
by Smart Kira
Summary: Carter is showing Harry around Mariner Bay and the pair have a run in with his Uncle Vernon Dursley.


**Freak!**

"So Harry how are you like Mariner Bay?" Carter asked as the pair drove around taking in the sights and sounds of Mariner Bay California. "I like it a lot!" Harry replied with pent up entusiasmo; this caused Carter to chuckle but he kept his eyes on the road. Dana and the others were quite busy at the Aqua Base so Carter offered to show Harry around. Much to Dana's relief she wanted to do it but their were just a lot of things at the Aqua Base that garnered her attention. Carter and Harry a little while stopped for ice cream despite Dana telling them not to the reason being was because it was getting close to dinner time; but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right. Harry never had so much freedom since the Mitchell family took him in.

"You seem to be enjoying this" Carter said as he looked across the water; breaking Harry out of his thoughts. "I am Carter thanks it's just…." Harry said sadly. Harry's sunken face expression wasn't lost on Carter; who said "Harry what's wrong was it something I said?" No Harry said sniffling slightly it's just that I've felt wanted before and having all these nice things and you and the other rangers support. It's all new to me because I've always been used and abused and shown little to no respect. My biological relatives always called me a fre…." Harry didn't get to finish that sentence before out of the corner of his eye he saw someone he never wanted to see again.

"Your relatives always called you what?" Carter pressed Harry gently but getting to response. "A freak that's what" a voice from behind Carter bellowed. Turning around Carter saw a rather obeses looking man charging towards Harry. Carter's instincts kicked in almost immediately so he pushed the frightened Harry behind him. Maintaining his composure for the time being Carter looked at the man in front of him; and said "May I ask you two questions sir?" "And what would they be" the man bellowed at Carter.

Unfazed Carter said "One what's your name? And two why did you just call Harry a freak?" "Well the name's Vernon Dursley!" the obese man replied pointing at Harry who was doing his best to hide behind Carter and that thing there is my nephew. "And to the answer your other question that boy is not normal not by a long shot. I don't have to give you any pacifics but that boy is nothing but now Carter had enough he had lost his patience with this man.

Gathering up whatever patience he had left Carter said "Well that's where your wrong Vernon!" Carter then went on to say "We know about Harry's otherside and we quite frankly don't mind one bit; and to add to that Harry's in a happy home with people who care about him and not abuse him to the ninth degree." Harry was honored by Carter's sudden proclamation so much so that a small smile appeared on his face. But the feeling of happiness was short lived because Uncle Vernon suddenly without warning lunged at Harry and started to choke Harry all the while telling him off about telling the others about the abuse he received. It took all the strength Carter had left to get Vernon off Harry. As Harry tried to catch his breath he watched the scuffled that ensued between Carter and his Uncle. Meanwhile back at the Aqua Base Dana Mitchell was worried out of her mind with worry as she paced back and forth.

It was getting late and Carter and Harry still hadn't come to dinner. She tried to get in contact with Carter with little to no success. The others tried to calm her nerves and tell her not to worry so much to no avail. But Dana couldn't help it she had grown quite fond of Harry and constantly fretting over him as well as keep a somewhat close eye on him. So all in all she couldn't help but worry just as Dana was about to try calling for Carter again. She heard two very familiar voices one said " You know you don't have to help me you know" "I know but I want to" the other voice said. Dana recognized the voices to be that of Carter and Harry.

With her hands on her hips she had a stern expression evident on her face as she waited for the pair to come into view. Her expression softened considerably when she saw the state of both Carter and Harry; Carter had cuts and bruises on his face, arms, and hands. Meanwhile Harry had what looked like finger marks on his neck like someone tried to choke him much to her horror. Rushing over to Harry Dana immediately asked Harry if he was all right to which Harry replied "Mom I am fine really don't worry about me alright. Dana simply shook her head Harry had a tendency to call her Mom every now and again which she didn't mind. Dana was actually in reality touched by the jester.

"It's my job to worry about you Harry not the other way around" Dana replied cupping Harry's face; hearing his stomach growl Dana kissed Harry's forehead and told his to go and eat. After watching Harry disappear into the cafeteria Dana then looked to Carter for answers so when Harry was eating in the cafeteria Carter told Dana everything that happened while he and Harry were out. But Carter wisely left out the fact about the ice cream because Dana didn't need to know about that; otherwise the two of them would be in serious trouble no doubt.


End file.
